gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver's Savvys
The Silver Savvy's are a selective group of individuals, made up by Charles Crestsilver's handpicked members. These members are based on skill, reliability, and, most of all, trust. Members Brownbeard the Great.jpg|The Mercenary Fighter Capt. Stone.jpg|The Informant|link=http://theunitedislandsofthecaribbean.wikia.com/wiki/Capt._Stone|linktext=Capt. Stone Captain Nick.jpg|The Brute Jumbee.jpg|The Supplier|link=http://theunitedislandsofthecaribbean.wikia.com/wiki/Jumbee|linktext=Jumbee 212px-Charles Crestsilver2.jpg|The Leader|link=Charles James Crestsilver|linktext=Charles Crestsilver Main Members *'Charles James Crestsilver' - The Leader *'Brownbeard the Great' - The Mercenary Fighter *'(deceased) Capt. Stone' - The Informant *'Captain Nick' - The Brute *'Jumbee' - The Supplier *'Walker De Plank '- Possible new recruit Secondary Members *'Christopher' - The Spy *'Jade Stormrose' - The Medic *'(deceased) Bill Plunderbones' - The Cover-Up The Relations It may come as a shock to you to know that most of the Silver's Savvy's members are related. Charles Crestsilver's cousins are Capt. Stone and Captain Nick. This means that Capt. Stone and Captain Nick are brothers. Jumbee is an... "adopted" brother to Captain Nick. This makes Jumbee "half-brother" to Capt. Stone and "half-cousin" to Charles Crestsilver. Christopher was Bill's son before Bill passed away. Bill was practically an adopted father to Jumbee. So Jumbee is Christopher's "half-brother". Jade used to be Charles's girlfriend and Brownbeard is her uncle. Recap: *Charles Crestsilver = Capt. Stone's cousin, Captain Nick's cousin, Jumbee's half-cousin, Jade's ex-boyfriend, Brownbeard's ex-nephew, Bill's eighth-nephew, and Christopher's quarter-cousin. *Brownbeard the Great = Charles's ex-uncle-in-law, Capt. Stone's ex-half-uncle-in-law, Captain Nick ex-half-uncle-in-law, Jumbee's ex-quarter-uncle-in-law, Christopher's ex-eighth-uncle-in-law, Jade's uncle, and Bill's half-brother-in-law. *Capt. Stone = Charles's cousin, Brownbeard's ex-half-nephew, Captain Nick's brother, Jumbee's half-brother, Christopher's eighth-brother, Jade's ex-cousin-in-law, and Bill's half-nephew. *Captain Nick = Charles's cousin, Brownbeard's ex-half-nephew-in-law, Capt. Stone's brother, Jumbee's half-brother, Christopher's eighth-brother, Jade's ex-cousin-in-law, and Bill's half-nephew. *Jumbee = Charles's half-cousin, Brownbeard's ex-quarter-nephew-in-law, Capt. Stone's half-brother, Captain Nick's half-brother, Christopher's half-brother, Jade's ex-half-cousin-in-law, and Bill's half-son. *Christopher = Charles's quarter-cousin, Brownbeard's ex-eighth-nephew-in-law, Capt. Stone's eighth-brother, Captain Nick's eighth-brother, Jumbee's half-brother, Jade's ex-eighth-cousin-in-law, Bill's son. *Jade Stormrose = Charles's ex-girlfriend, Brownbeard's niece, Capt. Stone's ex-cousin-in-law, Captain Nick's ex-cousin-in-law, Jumbee's ex-half-cousin-in-law, Christopher's ex-eighth-cousin-in-law, and Bill's ex-half-niece-in-law. *Bill Plunderbones = Charles's eighth-uncle, Brownbeard's half-brother-in-law, Capt. Stone's half-uncle, Captain Nick's half-uncle, Jumbee's half-father, Christopher's father, and Jade's ex-half-uncle-in-law. Roles *Charles Crestsilver leads the Silver's Savvys. He's the best strategist on the team and knows how to keep the group together. *Borwnbeard the Great is the best fighter on the team. Unfortunately, he's a mercenary and therefore is hard to trust without a large enough chest of gold to satisfy him. *Capt. Stone was a spy for the EITC to rendezvous information back to Charles. Unfortunately, he died an untimely natural death. *Captain Nick is the strongest member of the Silver's Savvys. He may not be the most skilled fighter, but he's pretty smart and can easily break down any doors. *Jumbee supplies all necessary weapons, ships, bases, etc. that the team needs. Due to him being owner of the Houses of the Caribbean and part-time employee at Flatts & Flatts, Importers, he can supply nearly anything needed for any mission. *Christopher is the team's spy. He's never been seen on a mission and can sneak into anywhere. He has disguises for all sorts of missions and state-of-the-art equipment and training to get any information needed. *Jade Stormrose is the Silver's Savvys medic. After her years of medical training under Doc Grog himself, she has deemed herself worthy to handle the lives of any members of the team. *Bill Plunderbones was the original cover-up before Jumbee. He supplies bases for the team and disguised them when necessary. He always got them out of any tight situations. Unfortunately, he died of age a few years ago. *Walker De Plank may be a new recruit. His skill set has yet to be determined and he claims he doesn't want violence as a lifestyle. He prefers working as a shipbuilder and being President of Plank's Publishing. Missions Currently no missions up-to-date. The Meetings There have currently been no meetings. So far, there have only been parties and celebrations when necessary. Joining the Silver's Savvys Since this is an elite group, there is no real signing up. However, if you leave your name, level, and recent groups and nations you've been/are in, we may consider allowing you in. Submit the below application to join: Name: Charles James Crestsilver Level: 14 Previous/Current Nations and Groups: (Current) 8th Brethren Court, Switzerland, Romania, Kindom of Sardinia. (Previous) France, EITC Additional Information: I am a good fighter, intelligent, and own my own guild, the Co. Sons of Liberty. I am also General of Crestsilver's Army. Important News On July 27, 1746, the Silver's Savvys are hereby temporarily disbanded. Due to the recent activities of the EITC in the Caribbean, crime and dangerous piracy have dropped significantly. Due to the recent affairs of peace between Charles Crestsilver and the EITC, there are currently no threats worth getting the Silver's Savvys together for. I sincerely hope you understand my reasoning behind this, and will contact all members of the SIlver's Savvys if any threats do arise. I remain, gentlemen, your friend and leader, Charles James Crestsilver ''Featured In:'' *The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce Category:Fan Groups